Garrett Ochoa
Garrett Thomas Ochoa (born September 29, 1997) is an American author, recording artist (under the stage name Tidus Duffer), YouTube personality, and two-time CEO of both Platinum Fragrances and Paradise Records. Born in Pleasanton, California, Ochoa was raised in Livermore, California before eventually relocating to Boca Raton, Florida where he finished his primary and secondary school years. After high school, Ochoa attended Palm Beach State College online and eventually transferred to Broward College Online before moving to Biloxi, Mississippi where he has now become a YouTube streamer with The Rainbow Path Tarot (now The Rainbow Path) a psychic-based YouTube channel, and The Rainbow Rhapsody, a YouTube vlog where Ochoa broadcasts his life through the alias and stage name, Tidus Duffer, an Author of 25+ self-published novels, and two-time CEO of both Platinum Fragrances and Paradise Records. Early Life Ochoa was born in Pleasanton, California. He attended Joe Michell K-8 School in Livermore, California from Kindergarten to 5th Grade. In Middle school, Ochoa attended Mendenhall Middle School in Livermore, California. For High School, Ochoa partly attended Granada High School from August 2011 to November 2012 before relocating to Highland Beach, Florida (Boca Raton) in November of 2012. In Boca Raton, Ochoa attended Connections Academy a subset of Florida Virtual School, an internet based public high school from January 2013 to June 2015, for the remainder of his Sophomore year to the end of his Junior year. In August of 2015, Ochoa attended Boca Raton Community High School, a public high school in Boca Raton, Florida, for his Senior year of High School. He graduated from Boca Raton Community High School in May of 2016 and attended Palm Beach State College online in September 2016 following graduation from high school. Beginning in early 2017 to current, Ochoa transferred to Broward College Online to complete his Associates Degree in Arts. Career In 2013, at the age of 16, Ochoa penned "The Town of Silkwater", a fictional book about the fictional town of Silkwater, Florida. The Town of Silkwater showcases his earliest talents of writing. Ceasing the writing of the book, Ochoa began to write various poems and songs throughout his later years of high school. One Way Escapade, an album of lyrics detailing his fictional adventures through a fantasy world, continued to showcase Ochoa's wide range of creativity and writing abilities. Our Little Universe, Mermaid Odyssey and 6arrett In 2016, he began to pen the earliest known manuscripts of the now released fictional novels, Our Little Universe and 6arrett. Beginning as a music album, 6arrett turned into a novel after Ochoa realizing that his talents better suited for the literary world than the music world. Ochoa's first published short story, Our Little Universe, contains elements of sci-fi, avant-garde, and fantasy and is the prelude to 2017's, 6arrett. Before the release of 6arrett, Ochoa published a short story, Mermaid Odyssey, which he penned in the freshman year of college during a creative writing class. In 2017, Ochoa released his first full length novel, 6arrett, about a boy living in Boca Raton, Florida who goes through a numerous amount of trials by a sinister character named Az in order to become a famous star. The novel was inspired by Ochoa's isolation and depression during his teenage years. Following the release of 6arrett, Ochoa released further works such as Between Two Lovers: A Play, Wands, the prelude to 2018's The Rod of Protection, and Mermaid Odyssey: Moon, the sequel to Mermaid Odyssey Venus The Cat, The Rod of Protection, and Pisces A Collection of Short Stories On January 17, 2018, Ochoa released his first short story compilation, A Collection of Short Stories. In the compilation, he published a number of short stories detailing themes of adventure, life, and death. Lithosphere, a fictional short story about a volcano slide underground, Indie, Sunflower, Electriclight, All In A Single Instant, Jumping Off, and A Magical World. IYUMI, ANGELS, and the 10 STARS. JUSTICE, STAR FISH SEA, and FESTIVAL Although gaining little to none critical reception, Ochoa has showcased his creative talents through the writing of his 25+ works. The Rainbow Path Tarot, The Rainbow Rhapsody and YouTube streaming career In November of 2018, Ochoa began to publish various videos on YouTube as a psychic through his alias Rainbow Sunshine in which he would read tarot cards for various zodiac signs and celebrities. Ochoa eventually created an alternate YouTube channel, The Rainbow Rhapsody, in December of 2018, to broadcast his everyday life through another alias, Tidus Duffer. As of May 2019, Duffer (Ochoa) continues to publish videos and live streams about his everyday life on the alternate channel. In April of 2019, Ochoa began to live stream on Periscope after YouTube created a new rule in which a YouTube channel must have more than 1000 streamers to live stream from mobile. Venus (Perry) Venus is the cat of Garrett Ochoa's. She was found in a forest in Perry County in September 2017 and shortly after became Ochoa's cat. She has appeared various times on The Rainbow Rhapsody, Ochoa/Duffer's YouTube channel, and even has a novel, Venus the Cat, inspired by her. Bibliography # Our Little Universe # Mermaid Odyssey # 6arrett # Between Two Lovers: A Play # Wands # Mermaid Odyssey: Moon # Venus the Cat # Soda # The Star # The Rod of Protection # Pearl # Pisces # A Collection of Short Stories # IYUMI # ANGELS # AMAZON # SEER # SIRIUS # MEXICO # NIGHTS # EQUATOR # CHANCE # STARS # JUSTICE # STAR FISH SEA # Festival Tidus Duffer Beginning in February of 2019, Ochoa adopted the alias and eventual stage name, Tidus Duffer. Through the alias of 'Tidus Duffer', he has released albums such as Forest Curse, Old Black Shoes, and Passion Fruit. In May of 2019, Duffer signed to Paradise Records, an Independent label created and ran by himself. Discography Forest Curse Old Black Shoes Journey Passion Fruit California Metaphorical Hyphenation Abbreviation Eau TD8 TD9 TD10 SIBUNA Personal Life Ochoa has come out publicly as both an Atheist and Democrat on his YouTube channel, The Rainbow Rhapsody, in May of 2019. Political Views As of May 2019, Ochoa is a registered Independent. Through Twitter, he has expressed views of registering as a Democrat. 2016 Election Endorsement In 2016, Ochoa expressed his support highly for United States Senator from Vermont, Bernie Sanders in the 2016 United States Presidential Election and for the 2016 Democratic Party presidential primaries in his Senior year of high school. 2020 United States Presidential Election Endorsements Through the alias Tidus Duffer, Ochoa has endorsed 2020 United States Presidential Candidates, United States Senator from Vermont, Bernie Sanders and United States Senator from California, Kamala Harris through the single Destroyers, released on February 25, 2019. On Twitter, Ochoa has also expressed support for United States Senator from Massachusetts, Elizabeth Warren and has most recently expressed his support for U.S. Representative from Hawaii, Tulsi Gabbard. He has expressed strongly, through Twitter, that he would like to see Gabbard be the Democratic choice for President in the 2020 Democratic Party presidential primaries and through Twitter, has also expressed that the choice will most likely be a female with Elizabeth Warren and Kamala Harris having the highest chances of gaining the nomination. Aliases Rainbow Sunshine: the alias in which he used for his psychic based YouTube channel, The Rainbow Path Tarot (now named The Rainbow Path) Tidus Duffer: the alias in which he currently uses to publish music Titan Atlas: the alias in which he used to represent his adventurous side Dagr Nött: the alias in which he used to represent his "light and dark sides". Ochoa through the pen name Tidus Duffer, has expressed the name to mean an "eclipse". Platinum Fragrances As of May 2019, Ochoa is the CEO of Platinum Fragrances, based in Biloxi, Mississippi. Paradise Records As of May 2019, Ochoa is the CEO of Paradise Records. An independent record label, Paradise Records manages Independent artists, rock bands, and boy bands. On May 1, 2019, Tidus Duffer was the first artist to sign to the record label.